Yugioh! DE - Episode 078
Rain Delay Synopsis Cameron and his friends scout the competition during a rain delay. Summary Shy's Home At night, following Maya's duel, Cameron has his chauffeur drive Shy home as it is still raining. They ride in silence, a normal habit for Cameron who does not talk in car rides. He texts his parents to tell them where he is. They arrive at Shy's home in Brooklyn, which Cameron admits he was not expecting. He believed everyone is the Manhattan area lived in fancy, one-story apartments. Shy asks what kind of house Cameron lives in, and he causally says he lives in a row house. The two begin to get out but Shy says Cameron does not need to see her to her door. Cameron reminds her of the pouring rain and he is the one with the umbrella. Cameron steps out first and unfurls his umbrella. He then gets Shy out of the car and escorts her to her door. Her parents have been expecting her and readily open the door. Cameron immediately prepares to leave but Shy's parents welcome him inside. Shy introduces Cameron to her family, whom Cameron addresses as "Mr. & Mrs. Anderson". Shy has a younger brother, Mark, whom she explains is probably upstairs playing games. Shy's parents thank Cameron for bringing her home, but they ask how since he's a child and clearly too young to drive. Cameron says that he has a private driver, a perks for being a part of the U.S. Junior Cup. The parents realize this is the "Cameron" Shy has been talking about for the last week. They say they knew Shy had a few classmates in the tournament she wanted to support but did not know she was close friends with them. Shy reminds them she's been telling them she has been going out to support her friends, but Shy's parents did not realize she meant "first-class accommodations". They offer Cameron some water or dinner, but Cameron politely declines. His parents are waiting for him at the hotel, and his private driver needs to go home too. Cameron thanks Shy's parents for their hospitality and returns to his limo. Mark peaks for the top of the stairs and jokes that Shy has a boyfriend, and Shy screams for him to go to bed. Shy's parents do ask if Cameron is Shy's boyfriend as he drove her home when they could have come gotten her. Shy fervently denies it and rushes to her room. Hotel At the hotel, Clarissa is shown with her mother still undergoing the binding ritual for the demon inside of her. Clarissa is tempted to fall asleep but Serena keeps her daughter awake. She tells her just because the hardest part of the ritual is over does not mean Clarissa can lose focus. However, Clarissa falls asleep anyway. The drugs in her system from the hospital stay to clear out the snake venom still are not gone from her system. They induce drowsiness. Serena sighs and says it's to be expected anyway after the rough 48 hours she has had. Serena tucks her in daughter to sleep, and wishes the demon a good night as well. The demon can hear it and lets out a sarcastic gruff within its reinforced chains. Cameron returns to the hotel, and the raining has not stopped. He's feet are soaked despite the umbrella. Cameron sees Maya eating with her family in the hotel restaurant to celebrate her third round victory. Cameron does not interrupt them and goes straight to his hotel suite where he parents are waiting for him. They are happy he's back and have room service already prepared for him. Cameron gets out of his wet clothes and happily eats in bed. Rain Schedule The next day, the rain has stopped. Cameron awakens early per his usual routine but realizes he is free, not just today but for the next few days by virtue of making the quarterfinals. He lies back into bed until he hears a knocking. Cameron ignores it until he receives a text from Maya demanding he answer the door. Cameron groans and answers the door but wonders what Maya could possibly want. Maya tells Cameron that she wants him to join her to watch Rachel Fantina and Natalie Briar's duel. Cameron is not clear on who either girl is and Maya reminds him that they is on their half of the draw and one of them will be her quarterfinal opponent. Cameron says that if they are set to be Maya's opponent they should have dueled yesterday, but Maya reminds him of the rain which delayed two duels. Therefore they are scheduled early today. Cameron asks Maya why she even wants to go and she explains she intends to scout her competition so she's ready for the duel ahead. Cameron says it's not the first time any of them have done such a thing. Maya adds that Clarissa's duel, initially scheduled in the morning, has been moved to 2pm. In addition, neither of them have anything planned today, so she demands he get dressed and join her. Cameron shrugs and agrees to shower and get dressed. He says it would be fun. Maya intends to wait for Cameron in the lobby. After thirty minutes, Maya and Cameron meet in the lobby, and they discuss where Rachel and Natalie's duel will be: Central Park, West Side. Arthropods and Reptiles Cameron and Maya take their separate private cars to the duel site where they mingle with the crowd. Their duel is ten minutes from stating but both girls are ready to duel. When the duel begins, Rachel reveals she plays with an Insect Deck as she plays "Verdant Sanctuary". Natalie duel with a more archetypal deck, the "Reptiliane" in conjunction with the Field Spell: "Savage Colosseum" to force Rachel to attack. Rachel willingly sacrifices her LP, playing into Natalie's strategy, in order to maximize the use of her "Verdant Sanctuary" and ultimately add "Insect Queen" to her hand, which Maya considers an outdated card even when she combines "Insect Queen" with "DNA Surgery" especially when it is casually destroyed by Natalie's "Reptilianne Vaskii". Despite the set back, Rachel is able to add "Poseiden Giant Beetle" to her hand from her Deck via "Verdant Santuary", and she manipulates its Special Summon via "Pinch Hopper" and "Eradicating Aerosol". Once Natalie is exposed, Rachel delivers the direct attack that advances her to the quarterfinals. Aftermath Maya says that despite her criticism of some of Rachel's cards, her Deck is similar to hers: non-archetypal, meaning it has a lot more versatility and therefore she must be ready for any Insect Support Cards. Cameron thought "Felgrand" was an archetype but Maya clarifies that the series is more of a theme that maximizes the benefit of Level 7 and Level 8 Dragon Monsters, but at its core her Deck is still generic Dragon Deck with a focus on Graveyard manipulation. Maya believes that Rachel's most devastating combination has to be her "DNA Surgery", which will turn all of her dragons into insects and thus unable to some of her most powerful support cards, such as "Dragon's Rebirth" that saved her in her duel against Aleyna. Maya knows she needs to consult her Side Deck and adjust her strategy. Featured Duel: Rachel Fantina vs. Natalie Briar Turn 1: Rachel Rachel sets one monster and sets one card. She activates Continuous Spell: "Verdant Sanctuary." Turn 2: Natalie Natalie Normal Summons "Reptilianne Gorgon" (1400/1400). She activates Field Spell: "Savage Coliseum," which forces all Attack Position to attack; if they did not, they are destroyed during the End Phase. "Gorgon" attacks the set monster, which is "Pinch Hopper" (1000/1200), who is destroyed. "Savage Colosseum" increases Natalie’s Life Points by 300 (Natalie 4000 > 4300). Rachel uses "Pinch Hopper’s" effect to Special Summon "Metal Armored Bug" from her hand in Attack Position (2800/1500). "Verdant Sanctuary" activates and Rachel adds "Armored Bee" to her hand from her Deck. Natalie equips "Gorgon" with "Molting Escape." Turn 3: Rachel Rachel Normal Summons "Armored Bee" in Attack Position (1600/1200). She uses "Armored Bee’s" effect, halving "Gorgon’s" ATK (1400 > 700). "Armored Bee" attacks "Gorgon;" due to "Molting Escape’s" effect, "Gorgon" is not destroyed in battle (Natalie 4300 > 3400). "Molting Escape" increases "Gorgon’s' ATK by 300 after the battle (700 > 1000), and "Colosseum" increases Rachel’s Life Points by 300 (Rachel 4000 > 4300). "Metal Armored Bug" attacks and destroys "Gorgon" and "Colisuem" activates (Natalie 3400 > 1600; Rachel 4300 > 4600). At the end of the Battle Phase, "Gorgon’s" effects activate; "Armored Bee" and "Metal Armored Bug" can no longer change their Battle Positions and their ATK are reduced to 0. Turn 4: Natalie Natalie Normal Summons "Reptilliane Scylla" (1800/1200). "Scylla" attacks and destroys "Metal Armored Bug" and "Savage Coliseum" activates (Rachel 4600 > 2800; Natalie 1600 > 1900). "Scylla" Special Summons "Metal Armored Bug" to Natalie’s side of the field in Defense Position but with negated effects upon destroying a monster with 0 ATK. "Verdant Sanctuary" activates, and Rachel adds "Insect Queen" to her hand from her Deck. She sets one card. Turn 5: Rachel Rachel activates "Armored Bee," halving "Scylla’s" ATK (1800 > 900). Rachel Normal Summons "Insect Knight" (1900/1500). "Insect Knight" attacks "Scylla;" Natalie activates "Zero Gravity", changing the Battle Positions of all monsters on the field; "Insect Knight," "Armored Bee" and "Scylla" switch to Defense Position while "Metal Armored Bug" switches to Attack Position. Rachel sets two cards. Turn 6: Natalie Natalie activates "Reptilianne Poison", forcing "Insect Knight" into Attack Position and reducing its ATK to 0. "Reptilianne Scylla" attacks "Insect Knight." Rachel activates "Widespread Dud," selecting "Insect Knight" and "Metal Armored Bug"; when one is destroyed so is the other. "Scylla" destroys "Insect Knight," and "Savage Colosseum" activates (Rachel 2800 > 1000; Natalie 1900 > 2100), which in turn destroys "Metal Armored Bug." "Syclla’s" effect Special Summons "Insect Knight" to Natalie’s side of the field in Defense Position. Rachel activates "Turf" and Continuous Trap: "DNA Surgery", changing the Type of all monsters on the field to Insect and then sacrificing "Armored Bee" to Special Summon "Insect Queen" (2200/2400) from her hand in Attack Position, as her opponent Special Summoned a monster to her side of the field. "Insect Queen" gains 200 ATK for each Insect-Type monster on the field, and there are 3 (2200 > 2800). Natalie activates "Reptilliane Spawn," banishing "Reptilliane Gorgon" from her Graveyard to Special Summon two "Reptilliane Tokens" in Defense Position (0/0) (“Insect Queen”: 2800 > 3300). Natalie sacrifices her two Tokens to Special Summon "Reptilliane Vaskii" in Attack Position (2600/0) (“Insect Queen:" 3200 > 3000). Natalie uses "Vaskii’s" effect to destroy "Insect Queen." Rachel uses "Verdant Sanctuary’s" effect to add "Great Poseidon Beetle" to her hand from her Deck. Turn 7: Rachel Rachel activates "Premature Burial", paying 800 LP (Rachel 1000 > 200) to Special Summon "Pinch Hopper" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Rachel activates "Eradicating Aerosol", destroying all Insect-Type monsters on the field. Because all of Natalie’s monsters are treated as Insect-Type monsters due to "DNA Surgery", they are also destroyed. Due to "Pinch Hopper’s" effect, Rachel Special Summons "Great Poseidon Beetle" from her hand in Attack Position (2500/2300). "Poseidon Beetle" attacks directly (Natalie 2200 > 0). Rachel wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels